


Running With The Pack

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolves, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin’s a patient man, but a restless wolf and he can detect the scent of a few wolves in heat.





	Running With The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 20 of 2011

Changmin growls as he catches sight of the pack’s young- his prey. He paces, skittish in his wolf form. For the prevailing wolves, the ritual is about learning the skill of hunting, for the lesser wolves it serves similar purpose- teaching them to outrun and outwit heavier predators. For Changmin and all the other wolves with potential to be alpha, it’s also prime opportunity to mate and exude dominance.

He bares his canines as the pups are rounded into the clearing, yipping and yelping as the alpha and their sires bite them. Some are small, born into the pack and so very young, others are larger but Changmin can tell by the way their fur ripples that they’re barely turned. He pants, pacing in the dirt, his haunches like springs waiting to run. Changmin’s a patient man but a restless wolf and he can detect the scent of a few wolves in heat. 

Only a handful of the wolves are familiar to him, the pack expanding and growing so quickly he barely has time to take note of the numbers. It’s a credit to their alpha that the man notices straying cubs or missing members as fast as he does. Jaejoong brushes past him and Changmin curls his lip in a snarl at the sleek, black wolf. Changmin knows most of the other dominant wolves stand little chance against his sheer size and brutality, but Jaejoong is a wildcard; cunning and quick with a good deal of powerful pheromones to woo the younger wolves. Jaejoong naturally shares the same animosity towards Changmin, though yet to encourage a full-blown fight for power.

Kyuhun shifts beside him, a quiet supremacy around him and eyes cold as he observes their prey for the evening. Kyuhun is no easy competition either, but Changmin knows he tends to go for the younger pups and the purebreds. Changmin has no interest in that.

A wolf howls as the alpha and families break the circle, pups and wolves skittering over the dirt in an effort to break into a sprint, running towards the depths of the forest. They all know they won’t make it over the creek into the next pack’s territory, however it doesn’t stop them for making the dash towards the very outmost perimeters of their territory.

Junsu skids into the clearing, a cloud of dirt lingers in the air behind him as he dashes off early and Changmin growls. None of the other wolves seem to mind though; Junsu is not a challenge, merely an excellent hunter who relishes in the chase. His tail wags as he disappears into the woods, letting out a few howls of warning to the prey that he’s coming. Changmin decides it’s time to pursue prey himself if he wants to find a prize mate first and have the best selection. He bounds over the clearing, streaking through the trees. Jaejoong trails closely and Changmin barks viciously, jaws dripping.

There’s a slim, auburn wolf running gracefully across the bank and Changmin watches with admiration as Kyuhun takes it down. He has no time to waste watching the wolf mate the pup, Taemin, as Jaejoong bolts ahead, cutting through the trees. If the catch is enough to have Jaejoong chasing full pelt after it, Changmin should probably want be vying for it too. He leaps over logs, dashing through thick shrubbery until he spots Jaejoong’s target: a large, brown wolf, muscle rippling beneath fur as strong legs run with unique grace.

The brown wolf pauses when it hears Jaejoong’s pursuit, eyes sharp inspecting the trees to its right but Changmin steps forward and lets it see him first. Jaejoong can have his sneak attack; Changmin prefers a more direct approach. The wolf’s ears drop back in fear- it might be only it’s first moon and initial hunt, but it’d be stupid not to recognise the threat and power Changmin exudes. He growls in warning for the wolf not to move and its hesitancy is tangible, battling with instincts to flee or fight a predator but also those to stay and mate, because Changmin can smell the young cub is in heat. 

The wolf waits for a moment too long and Jaejoong gives out a responding snarl, dashing out from the cover of the trees and crashing the wolf into the ground. They tumble in a mess of limbs and sharp teeth, awkward and primal. The wolf yelps then whimpers, recognising its attacker before bounding away quickly. Changmin immediately takes off after him, Jaejoong right behind him, nipping at his legs when he can. He’s about to turn and snap his jaws at his competitor when he spies the brown wolf’s tail disappearing through the forest. They pass Junsu who’s rounded up several pups, rolling around playfully in the dirt together.

Changmin can feel the exertion burning through his muscles and it excites him, arousal pulsing through his body. He’s longed for a strong opponent, a suitable mate who’s the perfect blend of submissive and yet resistant enough for Changmin to enjoy the chase. He can’t wait to pin this wolf down, assert his dominance and mark the wolf as his own, filling him with his seed. With any luck, he’ll have a litter of cubs in no time; the brown wolf looks like a healthy mate to carry his pups. A strong mate and Changmin can start a pack of his own- the thought of which spurs Changmin on and he runs faster.

Before either wolf has time to fully process it, Changmin’s jaws are full with the taste of fur, firmly clasped around the scruff of his prey’s neck. He pounces, using his strength to mount the brown wolf who fights him, trying to turn and bite his way free. The wolf squirms trying to pull free but in swift movements Changmin is inside him. The air ripples around them and the image shakes as they shift form together and Changmin gets his first look at the man he’s mating with. It’s not anyone Changmin recognizes and Changmin thinks the man really must be a very new edition to the pack- there’s no way he would’ve missed this man back at camp.

The man is all smooth caramel skin, powerful, lean muscles and by the way he pushes back against Changmin, a natural submissive. Changmin nuzzles the man’s neck, soothing his bites with his tongue as he keeps rutting at a steady pace. The man is almost what Changmin would define as pretty, thick, dark brown hair frames a small face, delicately slanted eyes, a perfectly sculpted nose and sweetly curved mouth hanging open as the man gasps for air. He hears the man whimper as he thrusts deeper, arms wrapping around his waist possessively and Jaejoong’s long howl of frustration can be heard throughout the forest. 

Changmin manages to shake enough of the wolf and lust to ask, ‘What’s your name?’

The man beneath him doesn’t seem to have the same coherency yet and Changmin remembers the first few times he turned after puberty, the struggle to calm his mind enough to be whole again. His new mate pants, limbs collapsing beneath him as he struggles to deal with the pleasure and undoubtedly the pain of being taken so forcefully. Changmin’s not gentle but he prides himself in withholding his true power from the man, he pacifies himself with the fact that his mate was no longer protesting, merely writhing beneath him, letting out small yips as his body meets the dirt floor.

Changmin’s close, and it frustrates him as much as it pleases him that his new partner can rip that kind of reaction from him so quickly. He lets his hands wander, pulling his mate back to his hands and knees and slipping warm palms over the man’s chest, pulling at nipples, and pressing against the flat belly he hopes to fill with his offspring. He wants to show the man how good it can be, as both the wolf and the man; Changmin needs to prove he’s the best alpha around to take care of him.

He tries again, wrapping long fingers around his mate’s length, ‘Name?’

‘Y-Yunho,’ The man finally groans out, hanging his head and pushing back on Changmin’s cock.

Changmin strokes Yunho faster, wanting to feel his mate fall apart beneath him. ‘I’m Changmin,’ He breathes against the man’s ear, hips rocking in faster.

Yunho whines loudly when the angle changes, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, ‘I know,’ he pants, eyes closing as Changmin’s hand twists around his cock.

Changmin tightens his grip, smirking. Either his reputation precedes him or Changmin has enough pull to garner most of the pack’s attention. The forest floor seems to spin as Yunho clenches impossibly tight around Changmin’s erection and Yunho let’s loose an animalistic howl as he comes. Changmin is vaguely aware of Jaejoong approaching in his peripheral vision, the black wolf transforming into the beautiful, pale man but Changmin’s quickly distracted by his own orgasm, hurtling through his body so powerfully it’s painful. Yunho’s body gives way to exhaustion, limbs sprawling on the dirt floor and Changmin doesn’t bother to support him, merely rutting out the last of his climax, cock swelling as he pulses into Yunho.

He feels the thrill and adrenaline of the hunt fade, giving way to the feeling of immense fatigue in his limbs. Jaejoong approaches, growling even in his human form and Yunho shrinks in fear before trying to squirm his way out from underneath Changmin. Changmin laughs when Yunho finds himself still firmly attached to Changmin’s cock, his length buried deep and swollen in the small space rendering them stuck together. Jaejoong pushes at Changmin’s chest, trying to pull him off, but the damage is done; Changmin has claimed this new wolf as his own for the night. The other alpha is clearly still too swept up in anger, stuck in his wolf’s mindset as he tries to push Changmin away and mount Yunho himself. Changmin growls loudly, pulling Yunho closer even as Jaejoong leans in and licks at their connection. 

Yunho squirms, but Changmin allows it to continue, knowing the saliva will do well towards healing Yunho’s sore entrance. There’s the thrill of victory at having beaten Jaejoong to the prize and he can’t help but smirk, especially when it’s clear how much Jaejoong wants this man. It’s not long before Changmin is bored though, he can feel his own seed flooding Yunho’s insides, hot around his cock and sends out a prayer it will succeed in giving him child soon. He’ll spend hours making sure that it does back at camp where he’ll have to isolate his mate from other potential alphas. When Yunho begins to fidget more, struggling to get away from both Changmin and Jaejoong’s tongue, Changmin growls, roughly shoving Jaejoong off. 

The man glares, lip upturned in a snarl and Changmin knows he’ll finally have that direct confrontation with Jaejoong later as the man sulks off. He doesn’t let it bother him, pulling his mate close and nipping at the man’s jaw affectionately. His new mate has a lot to learn about life in the pack and about fulfilling duties of his new role as Changmin’s partner. Changmin hopes they’ll make a good family, a good life together.

He kisses Yunho’s cheek as he finally withdraws from his mate’s body, ‘Welcome to the pack, baby.’


End file.
